fragmentsofruinfandomcom-20200215-history
Jade City
Located on the Western Coast of the Continent of V'yanoor the Jade City, called Jingshen Liu, is one of the most populated, prosperous, and beautiful cities in the world. Her polished stone walls have stood for hundreds of years never once needed any sort of gate to bar them. All civilized people are welcome within the City and are expected to conduct themselves with the utmost grace and dignity. For those that would act out of line or cause chaos, the Hong Shou are ever present to keep the peace and help the offender find humility. No City in the known world can boast the diversity of their people like Jingshen Liu. Beings from all lands have come to take part in life within the caring guidance of the Emperor. And because of that, no city has the food and delicacies quite like Jingshen Liu either. Government In the Jade City, called Jingshen Liu, there are four Prefectures. Each are governed by a Prefect who in turn are governed by the High Prefect who oversees all of the territories of the Empire. The High Prefect answers to the Emperor, Xiong Li. Prefectures Outer Prefecture Xiao Luo Bin is the Prefect of the Outer Prefecture. She is a petite and beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes with very pale skin. Most would assume that her role in life was that of a dancer or Geisha, but her grace and manners have led her to this position. She oversees the local farms along with all of the homes and businesses just outside the walls. While the docks are also within her jurisdiction she has a Sub Prefect, Wei Wu Len, who she allows to managed the tedious books and ledgers that come with dock maintenance. * Sub Prefect Wei Wu Len is a skinny, weasel of a man. His long oily whiskers would look better on a nezumi for sure. He has gathered around himself a handful of hangers on and lackeys to help him skim as much as he can off of the business that comes through the docks & piers. 1st Ring Prefecture Moroto Yu is the Prefect of the 1st Ring. As the only Tengu to hold office in over two hundred years, he takes his position very seriously. Most believe that he received his position as prefect after defeating some threat to the Emperor. Before his time as Prefect, Moroto was a well known Kensai and defender of the innocent. Now he spends his time as a Tengu of means, handling the 1st Ring's daily affairs. The First Ring is the largest and busiest of them all. Outside of the treasury at the palace, it is assumed that the 1st Ring is also the wealthiest Prefecture. The majority of all businesses, Inns, Taverns, shops, and even emerging restaurants are found in the first ring. It is also where the cheapest living is available within the walls of the city. *Sub Prefect Stripley Flicker-Flash a well loved Halfling in the 1st Ring does his best to manage public opinion of the very dry and stubborn Moroto Yu. He is loyal to the Prefect, but wishes the man would pull "Pull his perch out of his cloacha and get a sense of humor." Middle Ring Prefecture Bernard Dorix has been the Prefect of the Middle Ring for the past twenty or so years. The Middle Ring is almost exclusively residences of the common people. A Dwarf seemed the natural choice for governing over homes, hearths, and family affairs. Bernard, or Burly Bernie to his friends, is not your common Prefect, much to the other's chagrin. He is a dwarf of the people. He is commonly found at neighborhood cook outs, parades, festivals, and even at local taverns. *Sub Prefect Chi-Chi Quin was hired for ability to speak "That Celestial Language the Emperor Speaks, oh and whatever that Squaking Moroto does" along with her willingness to file paperwork long into the evening. She is a human woman, young, with glasses, and typically sporting ink stains on her hands or sleeves. Inner Ring Prefecture Yan Zhao is the current patriarch of the Yan Family. The patriarch of the Yan family has always held the position of Prefect of the Inner Ring since as far as written history can trace. The Inner Ring of the Jade City is where the most wealthy and noble of people live. It is also where temples to gods can be found. The Inner Circle is a very safe and tranquil place, not only due to the Hong Shou, but due to the fact that many men in the Inner Circle are Samurai in service to the Emperor and his Armies. *Sub Prefect Yan Miyi is the eldest daughter on Yan Zhao. She takes her position very seriously and is a dutiful and loyal daughter. She attends the events and parties that her father cannot, along with takes meetings with those who do not have the proper Grace or Dignity to do so with her father.